Giant black cat
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Laura gets a puppy and Carmilla isn't very happy about it, until the day that Laura catches her as a cat playing with it


Carmilla could tell that something was off the whole day, she had a weird feeling and wasn't ready to go back to her room after class, sure she would see her roommate which did make her heart beat a little faster, but still she was feeling off.

The feeling didn't go away while she was walking back, and only got worse when she smelled something that she was sure she wasn't supposed to… Was that a dog smell?

The closer she got to her dorm, stronger it was the smell, it wasn't until she reached the door that she focused on a whispering on the other side.

_**Come on boy, be nice… YES, you are the cutest thing ever!**_

She knew exactly what happened and what she would find, but she opened the door anyway

Laura was sitting on the floor playing with a puppy… She thought it was a smart idea to get a puppy when she knows that Carmilla is a giant cat

"_Hello cupcake, what do you have there?"_

Laura tried in vain to hide the small dog but just end up smiling

" _oh… hi! Hm LaF found this poor guy and saved him for becoming some sort of experiment so I thought I should keep him, we could name him Fang, what do you think?"_

" _I'm a giant cat and you wanna know what do I think about you having a dog?"_

" _oh come on, he is a little guy, he won't annoy you, I promise"_

" _he is already annoying me buttercup… Whatever, if you want it then keep it"_

Laura got up and hugged Carmilla

She smiled and went to sleep, leaving Laura to go back to her baby voice to talk to the dog.

Things between them were odd, they shared a kiss after Carmilla came back from the dead and she thought that they would be together after that, but then Laura got distant and talks to her like a normal friend, on her side she just waits, because Laura is worth it.

It takes a week to Carmilla finally start to 'like' the damn animal… It was a Wednesday, after days of Fang biting her shoes, barking during the day when she wants to sleep, or simply making her inner cat to go crazy, for her to decide to give him a chance, but when her inner cat is trapped she only gets mad, so her choice? Let the animals play.

She clears the space on the bedroom and she can see him staring at her like she went crazy, she roles her eyes thinking that she is about to play with a dog to impress the girl she loves, but she does it anyway.

Carmilla turns to her giant cat form, the dog lets out a noise that seems funny to her, he is genuinely afraid of her and that makes her smirk inside, she tries to take a step closer but he runs away, sighing inside she takes over a playful pose, put her face down and makes a tiny noise to him, he seems to get the hint and start walking slowly to her, when he gets closer she starts to play, Carmilla will swear in front of anyone that is just doing this to impress Laura, but in reality she is enjoying being silly with the dog, so they keep playing all afternoon…

Laura is coming back to her room late at night with LaF and Perry by her side, she misses Carmilla and Fang and hopes they didn't kill each other already, she hears a noise, loud, coming from her room and everyone runs to it, when she opens the door she can't believe her eyes, Carmilla is a giant cat and she is currently lying on her back while Fang keeps biting her ear, she roles over and runs from him while he chases her, Laura can see even in the cat eyes, when Carmilla finally realizes they are there, LaF and Perry can't stop laughing and Laura has a smile on her face.

Carmilla quickly changes back to human..

"_Hm he was… He needed company and I just thought… I mean he seems lonely sometimes… He isn't that bad…"_

Laura raises her hand to make her stop talking, she politely send the two other girls away and closes the door to of the room, she walks closer to Carmilla and kisses her, deep and loving just like the first one they shared a week ago

"_I'm not complaining Laura… buy why?"_

" _I love you"_

It wasn't the most romantic place or moment, the dog was still whining because he wanted to play more with the giant cat, but at this point Laura couldn't take it anymore

" _I love you Carmilla, so much. I was scared, I thought you just kissed me because it felt right but then you got distant so I got Fang, I was alone… for days, thinking that you were gone and I would never have you anymore, I didn't want to be alone anymore. I just…"_

Carmilla kissed her again, she was addicted but she didn't care…

"_Cupcake… for someone so hot and smart you can be very oblivious when people want you… My first thought when I walked in this room for the first time was: holy crap, she is gorgeous. I love Fang because he is clumsy just like you, and I love you because you are you."_

They kissed again between smiles

" _So you like when someone bites your ear or is that just when its Fang?"_

For the first time ever Laura sees Carmilla laugh out loud, and it's beautiful

"_Creampuff you can bite me everywhere and I will be ok with it"_

They smiled and for a few ignore the dog trying to get their attention, after all… They have better things to do.


End file.
